The reality
by Jounouchi123
Summary: "Someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?" kuroko never knew this day Would come in a blink of an eye, Kagami has changed, and took a different path not like Aomine at all.


**A/N I don't own anything only the plot of this story. **

"Someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team

When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?" kuroko never knew this day

Would come in a blink of an eye, Kagami has changed, and took a different path not like Aomine at all.

-0-

Kagami slammed the ball in the ring with a loud boom, he grinned as he made yet another goal for his team, for his friends… they were playing a practice game, between another school that he forgot what it is called, he didn't care, all he cared about was challenging new opponents, that have big potential, he was exhausted, he was fully soaked in perspiration, and couldn't focus in the game, all what he was thinking of is ' I have to get stronger, for Seirin, for Kuroko' but as he looked around, specifically… at his opponents, their expressions were full of frustration and defeat. Even though they still had a slim chance to win this match, he stopped abruptly when he heard the referee's whistle for a time- out, he was benched for the following quarter, Riko has thought he needed to calm himself down, he was getting stronger and forgetting to assist with his teammates, but he never forgot about Kuroko, he will always be there for him, after all, he was the one who made his power invincible

The reason why he had left L.A and returned to Japan, and never played against Himuro Tatsuya, no one knew why… and no one knew that there were reasons from the start, not even Alex knows. He tried as much as he can to make it secretive; it was for his safety, he hoped that that man wouldn't show at all, he was feeling a little bit afraid, but didn't show it, today was the man day of release, he always counted the days, the minutes… and when he knew this day was coming too soon, everything around him, crumbled.

The confidence, the reasons why he is playing basketball, his defiant eyes for his bitter rival (Aomine) and his peaceful life, it will be ruined again. When the game has stopped, they lined up and both teams said Thank you for the game… as he was heading to the Seirin changing room with his team, his steps were halted in a quick sudden, which made Hyuga to bump into his back, he thought he caught a glimpse of that man in the crowd, he wanted to assure himself that he was dreaming, but… Hyuga's voice snapped him out of his panicking thoughts.

" Oi, Kagami-kun let's keep moving…"

Hyuuga looked at Kagami in a worried expression; because even when kagami started to move again , he still kept shooting glances at the crowd and when Hyuga looked to where Kagami was looking, there was no reason to show that panicking expresion, Hyuga-kun was confused and worried.

-0-

Seirin were surprised, but Kagami was surprised more… the reason? His father was standing in front of Seirin changing room, he was apparently waiting for Kagami; because the moment he saw Kagami, his face altered to a happy one and continued waving his arm even though Kagami saw him, he began to call out his name and he began to talk in English

" Oh Taiga, did you miss your daddy?"

A vein appeared on Kagami's forehead, and for he was embaressed he also started to shout and talk in English

"What are you doing here?"

His father faked crocodile tears and started to fake hiccups

Seirin studied this man looks, and knew exactly why Kagami's hair was red… Kagami seemed that he had inherited his father's red hair that reached to his shoulder, he has keen eyes and an aura that can suppress Akashi Seijūrō , and as they studied him more, they knew exactly why Kagami's eyes were red, and not to forget about his eyebrows, it seemed as if it's running in the family, it's like Kagami's older version standing in front of them!

Aida Riko knew that this man was incredbly strong, she started to observe his physical abilities in numbers, she gasped loudly and the others looked at her in confusion, _all his numbers are through the roof! And he is still wearing his clothes, who is HE? _She thought irritably; because she will never take the opportunity to make him take his clothes off… they all blinked at her and Hyuuga sweat dropped because he knew just what the coach was thinking and why she was dazed.

The gentleman was wearing a formal business suit; he seemed as if he was in a business meeting, he has dark stains under his eyes, Kagami knew that his father was and still exhausted from his business… they all were puzzled when he spotted Kuroko, who was standing behind Kagami… usually, no one would notice Kuroko immediately until he makes his presence known, in that moment they all recognized that this gentleman as a powerful one.

"You must be Kuroko Tetsuya"

They all gulped in fear; because suddenly he dropped his cheerful expression and put on the most serious one. "Hai" Kuroko answered, the man bowed to him several times, they all were surprised, they thought he was going to do something to him! Only he was bowing as a thank you to Kuroko for taking care of his son… Kagami smacked his father's head and again the bickering between father and son comes again. They all sweat dropped at the sight.

-0-

Kagami and his father were somewhere in the building, his father was leaning against the wall and his arms were folded to his chest, while Kagami was sitting on a bench, no one looked at each other, they were alone with no one to disturbe them; his father politly asked his coach to take his son for a while and she has agreed, knowing it was something important.

"Kagami, I am taking you back to L.A"

-0-

In Seiren changing room, everyone was ready to leave, Aida Riko stopped them and told them to wait for Kagami, she decided to let Kuroko wait for him, who simply nodded, because everyone was so exhausted, but kuroko didn't mind to wait for Kagami since they will be going to Maji Burger, knowing Kagami, he will be starving for food right now… as he went out and reached to where Kagami and his father were having their conversation, he stopped abruptly, he caught them arguing from afar and from the looks of it, it didn't sound a pleasant argument… he decided to eavesdropping, maybe he can help kagami in some way, but what he heard made him speechless.

-0-

Kagami was dumbstruck from the news and not happy with it, he stood up angrily to defy his father's order. He spluttered, out of character.

"You can't do this to me! I know why you are doing this, but I can't just leave my team!"

He was startled when his own father lost his cool; his normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed his face, contorted in an all consuming anger, his hands closed into fists as he snapped at his own son.

"But he is here! Following you again! Can't you see that I am worried about you? He will come and hurt your friends; we must move you out just like that first time before he got the chance to hurt Tatsuya and Alex!"

Kagami gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth, he didn't want to believe this, but it seemed that the man was back again, he let out a bitter laugh, he was in a nasty temper, all what he could see was red, he was attempting to cool off his nervousness, he didn't want to answer or say anything stupid to his father and, therefore, he stormed away angrily and refused his father's request to arrive back. Kagami's father sighed sadly, and proceeded inside the building and spotted Kuroko who was still traumatized from what had taken place, he drew near him and Kuroko was startled.

" Kuroko-kun I believe you've heard enough?"

Kuroko felt embarrassed because he was caught listening to their private conversation, he bowed slightly to him as an apology, and Kagami's father said it was okay…

"I am really thankful that you took care of my son, but I have to take him back to where he belongs, that man came back, you must know that I am doing this for you own good"

He explained to kuroko whos expression was full of sadness, and averted his eyes, not wanting to make any eye contact with this man, Kagami's father felt guilty because he will separate them

"Come on don't give me that expression, look I need to do this so that you both can be safe"

Kuroko sighed and looked up at kagami's father, "But safe from whom? Who is this person that's hurting Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked in confusion and the desire to learn more.

"This man, today his day of departure, from the prison"

Kuroko's eyes, that's been always void of emotions, and a face that was expressionless everytime… if anyone he knows, especially at this moment, was about to see his expression, they would not be capable to know him as Kuroko. Overwhelmed with emotions towards his friend, feeling the need to protect him and the determination, he declared a hidden promise to himself, a promise that he shall make it.

"What are you talking about?"

"There were reasons why he had left L.A, and never battled Tatsuya in that fateful game"

His voice was rough as he explained which made kuroko understand that this situation is way more serious than he imagined. "This man is very possessive about his things and likes to make them yearn for him, in the most imaginable ways… He wanted Kagami too much that he was so close to succeed in stealing his virginity"

Kuroko was stunned by the unexpected news

-0-

Kagami was running as fast as he could, he wanted to escape from all of this, truth be told, he didn't know where he was heading to! He simply let his legs carry him anywhere that's safe, he glanced around him, slowing his running as he suddenly felt aware of his surrounding, panting from exhaustion, feeling wary and cautious, the need to go back to where he left his father was desirable, thus he determined to go back and apologize to him, this place that he came to was deserted from inhabitants, as he was about to run again, he felt something hard that's made contact with his head , his vision was unclear, and slowly he went unconscious, not noticing the man that stood behind him.

-0-

**A/N Please review if you are interested in this story, thank you for reading, I am sorry if there were some mistakes here. Please Review! **


End file.
